


The Widow

by outofgotham (newmoonmayhem)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoonmayhem/pseuds/outofgotham
Summary: Lee Thompkins has given up her promising career as a doctor to fulfill the quest that her former fiance never could: Slaying Gotham's vampire queen. However, it doesn't go as planned.





	The Widow

Lee still remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was a beautiful summer evening, and she had finally been proposed to by her boyfriend, Captain James Gordon. Jim was a unique sort of captain- not of a police department or anything like that. Rather, he was the leader of the GVHD, the Gotham Vampire Hunters Department. While the police tackled mortal matters and petty crimes, the hunters tackled an ever rising, ever pressing threat: the vampires, who had taken control of Gotham's criminal underground. It was a dangerous, and sometimes thankless job, but it was one Jim did with pride. Lee supported him, of course- it scared her, when he'd be home late, or not be able to sleep at all. But she loved him, and she supported him.

Until it got him killed.

She recalled when the news broke. Captain Gordon had slayed Mario Falcone, the son of Gotham's most powerful vampire, Carmine. Word said he had and his most loyal coven members had fled the city as a result, and Jim was hailed as a hero.

But the victories of heroes can so often be short lived.

A few months later, his daughter returned to the city. Sofia Falcone. She claimed the throne of Gotham's vampires for herself, and Jim once again took up his stake and his holy water to fight again. This time, though, he didn't win. 

They found his body with the first light of morning that next day where she had dumped it, drained of blood and life. It changed Lee, changed her in ways she never thought possible.

At first, she had joined the GVHD. Bullock welcomed her, her passion, her desire to catch the queen that had killed his dear friend. But, in his words, she was too driven. "You have one goal in mind, Lee, and while I can appreciate your need to kill her as much as the next guy, you're going to get all of us killed in trying to."

And so she was dismissed.

And so she went rogue.

She was not the same Lee Thompkins that had accepted Jim Gordon's proposal what was now over a year ago. She had changed, risen to meet the challenges that life had present her, and would not back down.

And that lead her to where she was now.

The sun was just setting, and she stood outside of what appeared to be a town house, albeit a chic one. A string of vampires pleading for their afterlives with information had finally lead her here: The supposed hideout of Sofia, and her father before her. Lee stood in front of the tall iron gate that stood not too far from the front door, due to the cramped nature of cities, and stared past it to that door. Then, she began to climb. A few moments later, her feet landed with a small thud on the other side.

The sun went down as Lee picked the lock and entered. She slowly moved about the house, through the entry way, into he living room, exploring and keeping her senses sharp. 

"I can't say I'm entirely surprised to find you here," Said a voice behind her. Lee quickly turned, and coming face to face with Sofia. "It's become common knowledge that you have a bit of a grudge against me."

"You murdered my fiance," Lee growled, letting her hand rest on the stake that was fastened at her hip.

"Only after he tried to kill me!" Sofia argued, raising her voice, and then crossing her arms. "You hunters are all the same. You decide to shoulder the fate of every mortal's passing as your responsibility, and come after us- then when we naturally retaliate, it's murder." She looked down at the stake Lee's hand was lightly touching, "I don't think you want to do that just yet."

"And why not?"

"I think we have quite a lot to talk about," Sofia said, softly, and swiftly she was behind Lee, guiding her over to the couch. Lee, of course, struggled- but the strength of the vampire's hands were secured around her wrists. "You know," She said, leaning over to whisper into Lee's ear, "You may have been able to beat up my lesser fledglings- but you're still just an amateur." She sat with her on the couch, still holding Lee's hands tightly behind her back. "You would have done well not to get so cocky."

"You would have done well not to kill Jim," Lee practically hissed.

Sofia's hands moved up, slowly, to Lee's shoulders, and as they did so, Lee reached with just as much patience down to her boots, grasping the dagger that was concealed within them; a dagger that had been soaked in a mixture of water and garlic. It likely wouldn't kill the vampire, unless Lee got it right in her heart, but it could wound her for a moment. Incapacitate her long enough for Lee to gain her footing again. 

As Lee shoved the dagger through Sofia's thigh, she felt her fangs pierce through her neck. Both pulled away, pulsing with pain.

"You bitch," Sofia hissed, clutching her thigh. Lee didn't respond; her eyes merely stared ahead, filled with worry as her hand shakily pressed to the back of her neck. Sofia stood, clenching her thigh, and shakily stepped over to Lee, twirling her hair around her finger. "But I suppose, given the circumstances, I can forgive you."

"What did you do?" Lee asked, feeling her heartbeat slow.

"You know exactly what I did," Sofia said, shrugging, wincing slightly from the wound. "One of the greatest hunters I've killed, and the other, I've turned. Quite the accomplishment, wouldn't you say?" She smiled with pride. "But don't worry. I wouldn't let you starve." She lead Lee down the hall, to a nearby tall, mahogany door, and pushed it open. Inside, on a plush love seat, was a man tied up and gagged.

"Eat up," Sofia smiled, whispering closely into Lee's ear. 

"I can't," Lee said, voice cracking. But she could already feel her body changing, her hunger growing, her ability to smell the blood coursing through the man's veins increasing with each passing second.

Sofia smirked. "You must."

And soon, ravenous blood lust overtook the former hunter. She dug her teeth down into the man's neck, but did not leave anything to begin the process of transformation like Lee did in her. She drank him dry, fully and completely dry, while Sofia stood over her. "Your technique is sloppy. We'll have to work on that." Lee looked down at the carcass she had just sated herself on, feeling a terrifying mixture of satisfaction and horror flow over her. 

And so the hunter turned into the prey.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the end is a bit choppy, but it's because this was sitting in my drafts for nearly a month and I honestly just wanted to go on and finish it up & put it out there. Hope you still enjoyed! May add a follow up chapter at some point.


End file.
